


Chubby Eremin; Kink Quote Prompts

by Star_Sniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby!Eren, M/M, Modern AU, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat admiration, fat kink, fat!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sniper/pseuds/Star_Sniper
Summary: [Modern AU; University] Eren's put on weight lately. Armin doesn't mind in the slightest.Quote Prompts taken fromChubby-Derek-And-Friends@Tumblr
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Chubby Eremin; Kink Quote Prompts

**“Are you gonna finish that?”**

It was Sasha and Connie's turn to host their weekly Dungeons and Dragons session, and as usual, they had opted to order pizza. Five large cheese pizzas had arrived, steaming hot and dripping with grease. The group had descended on the cardboard boxes with the same vigour as the group of goblins that had attacked their party at the start of the session. Though Armin though to himself as Connie rolled up a slice of pizza to cram it into his mouth in one single bite, perhaps the goblins had been far more graceful about it.

Typically they ended up with a pizza each, except for Jean and Armin, who were more than content to stick to just half a pizza. Jean wasn't keen on filling up on greasy food at that time of the evening, and Armin preferred not to eat too much when he was acting as Dungeon Master. Being too full and satisfied took away the keen edge that Armin was known for, so he often opted to eat just a couple of slices of the ridiculously oversized pizza.

That evening saw Armin a little less hungry than usual. The pizza was so greasy and filling, it felt as if every bite was laying in a sodden pile in the pit of his stomach. Armin chewed idly on a piece as he listened to the various conversations going on around him. Jean had dutifully eaten his half a pizza and was talking to Marco, who was steadily working through his own pizza. Marco was tall, plump and freckled, but an extraordinarily neat eater. Especially when compared to Sasha and Connie, who somehow remained small and slender as they demolished their food, leaving nothing behind but smears of grease.

“Hey,” Eren's voice pulled Armin out of his stupor, “Are you gonna finish that?”

Armin couldn't help the smile that curled at the corner of his lips. “No. It's all yours.”

As he carefully transferred his last two pieces of pizza from his plate into Eren's empty pizza box, Armin couldn't help but take note of the faint swell of Eren's stomach underneath his once oversized band t-shirt. Eren had put on a few pounds since quitting football to focus on his studies, but lately, those few pounds had really started to show on Eren's toned frame. His firm abs had softened and pooched out into a delightfully round potbelly, one that strained at the front of Eren's clothing. Even Eren's heavy and oversized hoodies were no longer concealing his stomach, and Armin's heart always fluttered whenever he noticed.

Moving his chair closer to Eren's, Armin slid one arm about his boyfriend's waist, his cheek pressed against Eren's upper arm. Eren mumbled his thanks through a mouthful of pizza, and Armin responded with a smile and a gentle pat against Eren's rounded side.

Sacrificing a few slices of pizza every now and then, Armin decided, wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**“I'm full. Do you want the rest of this?”**

The movie theatre was crammed with people, from hopeful comic book fans who were desperately hoping that this adaption was going to do their favourite superhero justice, to those who were just there for the spectacular fight scenes and incredibly beautiful actors. Armin fell somewhere in-between if he was being honest, but he was enjoying the movie all the same. Though not quite as much as he was enjoying seeing Eren so entranced by the movie he had been waiting for months to see, his teal eyes shimmering in the darkness as he took in everything that was unfolding on the big screen.

Eren had finished his popcorn some time ago, the empty box sat between his feet. Armin had gazed on his popcorn, for the most part, almost forgetting it was even there during the more action-packed portions of the movie. He would be the first to admit that perhaps it wasn't the best idea to go for a large popcorn _and_ a large soda, but the money he had saved had been just too tempting to pass up. Armin shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the waistband of his skinny jeans were starting to dig into his stomach, and he just kept mindlessly tossing kernels of popcorn into his mouth whenever he got caught up in the action on the screen.

“I'm full,” Armin whispered into Eren's ear as he held the popcorn out to him, “Do you want the rest of this?”

“You sure?” Eren murmured back, risking the smallest of glances away from the screen.

“Positive,” Armin confirmed, pushing the box gently into Eren's hands, “Thank you.”

Engrossed in one of the quieter scenes between the heroes, Armin jumped slightly on feeling Eren's arm slide over his shoulders. The arm of the chair between them was raised, and Eren coaxed Armin to lean against him. Armin smiled as he sank into Eren's warm side, the sweet smell of popcorn lingering in the air. A few sprinkles of popcorn clung stubbornly to Eren's t-shirt, Armin brushed them off, his fingers tingling on feeling the swell of Eren's stomach underneath the thin material.

The two empty boxes of popcorn at Eren's feet didn't stop him from suggesting that they get something to eat once the movie had finished.

**“So... dessert?”**

Eren's stomach looked rounder than ever as they entered the burger joint a few blocks away from the movie theatre. Armin found himself staring at Eren as they approached the counter, his cheeks heating up as the stark fluorescent lighting highlighted every last detail of his boyfriend's recent weight gain. Eren's belly protruded out over the top of his jeans, ones that he could now only fasten underneath the swell of fat. His well-loved band t-shirt was stretched to capacity, warping the flaking band logo. His tanned arms still had some muscle definition, but they were thicker and softer than before.

“What do you want?” Eren glanced over his shoulder at Armin.

“I'm pretty full,” Armin confessed, aware of the fact that he was still a little bloated, “Maybe a small fries?”

Eren's brow furrowed briefly in concern before he nodded. “If you're sure. I'll order, you go grab a seat?”

Finding a table for two that looked out over the city, Armin took the opportunity to rub the palm of his hand against his stomach. It had swollen out ever so slightly, just enough to fill out the front of his t-shirt. It felt taut underneath Armin's fingertips as if someone had tried to inflate him like a balloon. Armin exhaled as the gentle motions helped ease the discomfort he was feeling. He could see his pale reflection in the floor-to-ceiling window and felt a flush of embarrassment despite the fact they were up too high for anyone to have seen him.

“If you want any of mine, just ask,” Eren announced as he set down a tray almost overflowing with food, “I got you a drink too. Somethin' hot will make you feel better.”

A rush of warmth swept through Armin as he accepted the little cup of hot tea. “Thanks, Eren. That's really sweet of you.”

As he sipped at his drink, Armin watched as Eren set out the contents of his own meal. A double-stacked cheeseburger, oozing with two kinds of cheese. A large order of fries, complete with dipping sauce. A box of mozzarella sticks and a large chocolate milkshake. Somewhere amongst the food, Eren plucked out Armin's order of small fries, setting it down on the side of the tray closest to the blond. Armin smiled around the rim of his cardboard cup on noticing that Eren had grabbed a handful of dipping sauces for him as well.

“How are you still hungry?” Armin asked in genuine amazement after had Eren polished off the burger, even making sure to use a couple of fries to mop up the cheese that had leaked onto the box.

“Bigger stomach, bigger capacity,” Eren announced proudly, patting at the crest of his belly, “Science, right?”

“Technically?” Armin felt the heat rise in his cheeks at the way Eren casually drew attention to his stomach.

For a while, a companionable silence fell between them. Armin sipped at his tea and picked at his fries, and watched in fascination as Eren ploughed his way through what had to be close to a thousand calories. He couldn't see his boyfriend's stomach from his side of the table, but he could imagine it growing tauter with each bite of food. Armin's blush deepened, torn between guilt and pleasure at the thought of Eren's stomach rounding out further, perhaps so much that his already strained t-shirt would ride up enough to reveal a peak of tanned flesh.

“It doesn't bother you, right?” Eren asked after a long sip of milkshake, just a few of his own fries remaining, “The fact that I've... uhh... put on a few.”

“Of course not,” Armin winced at how painfully _eager_ he sounded, “I... I mean I love you. It doesn't bother me in the slightest.”

“Cool. I love you too,” Eren grinned as he leant back in his seat, the remnants of his meal nothing more than a few empty boxes and grease-stained cartons, “So... dessert?”

**“I swear these fit last week.”**

Armin awoke to the persistent buzzing of Eren's phone and the shift of the mattress underneath his boyfriend's weight. Armin watched through half-open eyes as Eren stumbled to his feet, padding across the room with the unsteady gait of the barely awake. Armin felt a small pang of guilt as he snuggled back underneath the covers, but it quickly faded away as a rush of warmth enveloped him. Sleep was already tugging at the corner of Armin's subconsciousness, his eyes closing as he nuzzled back down against his pillow.

The sound of grunting dragged rose Armin from the light doze he had settled into. He peeled his cheek away from his pillow, peering blearily at the Eren-shaped-figure bobbing up and down on the other side of the room. As Armin's world came into focus, he was able to make out the pair of well-worn jeans that Eren was trying to force closed, despite the fact that the button and its hole was a good few inches away from meeting one another. A shiver of pleasure soaked Armin's spine as he noticed Eren's stomach billowing out over the waistband of his jeans, looking as soft and malleable as uncooked dough.

“Are you okay?” Armin asked softly, sitting up to force away the last few dregs of sleep.

“Shit, did I wake you?” Eren winced, “Sorry. These jeans are bein' a pain in the ass. I _swear_ these fit last week.”

Eren hooked his fingers into the belt loops and tugged his jeans up a little further. The unforgiving denim refused to move more than an inch, the button still refusing to meet across the swell of tanned fat protruding through the open fly. Armin swallowed a little as he watched Eren struggle, his excess flesh jiggling a little from his forceful movements. Eren was right, Armin realised giddily, those jeans _had_ fit him only a week ago, even if they had fit Eren rather snugly.

“Just wear your sweats,” Armin climbed out of bed, eternally grateful for the oversized t-shirt that was conveniently hiding how he felt about watching his boyfriend struggle into a pair of jeans that were clearly too small, “Even if you do get them done up, they aren't going to be comfortable.”

Eren's brow furrowed into a frown. “I don't wanna be _that guy_ slumming it around in sweats.”

“Eren,” Armin leant in, one hand resting delicately on Eren's protruding belly, round and full looking even when empty, “You are ridiculously good looking. You're going to be just as handsome in sweats as you are jeans.”

“You're biased,” Eren grumbled, but there was a reluctant smile forming on his lips, “Still good lookin' even if I'm too fat for my jeans?”

Standing on his tiptoes, Armin pressed a kiss to Eren's lips. “Even then.”

**“Are you sure those are your size?”**

Clothes shopping with Eren was blissfully simple. They had entered the store only minutes ago, and Eren had already located a pair of jeans that he liked the look of. Armin hunted carefully through the neatly folded pile for Eren's usual size, before selecting the next size up. He hesitated, thinking back to that morning, to the way Eren barely squeezed into his jeans and pulled out a pair the next size up again.

“Just in case,” Armin explained as he gave both pairs to a perplexed looking Eren, “It's always a good idea to get a couple of sizes. You never know how new jeans are going to fit.”

“Or you think that I've gotten fat enough for the next size up again,” Eren guessed with such a startling accuracy that Armin felt his cheeks turn red, “Heh, I'm not offended. Though how about we make this interesting?”

Armin blinked at Eren as they approached the dressing rooms. “Interesting how?”

“If I fit into the smaller pair, I win. If I can't, you win,” Eren grinned at Armin, his teeth flashing white against his tanned skin, “Winner gets to decide where we get somethin' to eat.”

“Hmm,” Armin held a hand up to his chin in faux thought, “Deal. But when we say fit, they need to fit. As in you can do them up, and you can sit down in them.”

“Crossin' the t's and dotting the i's,” Eren remarked with a nod of approval, “You got it. Deal?”

Laughing, Armin reached out to wrap his hand about Eren's outstretched hand. “Deal.”

Sitting on the bench inside the dressing room, Armin watched as Eren tried on the smaller pair of jeans first. They slid up his legs with relative ease, only slowing down once it came to Eren's fuller waist. Eren tugged at the stiff denim, forcing the waistband up over the stubborn swell of fat. Armin felt his mouth drop open in surprise as Eren deftly fastened the button across the wide expanse of his belly, though it took a fumble or two before it stayed in the hole.

“I believe that's them done up,” Eren announced with a wink, “If just barely.”

“Barely indeed,” Armin managed weakly as Eren sat down next to him on the bench, his belly pooching out over his waistband, “I should have been more specific, shouldn't I?”

“Should've,” Eren agreed cheerfully, wriggling from side to side to emphasise the fact he was indeed sat down, “So does this mean I win?”

“I suppose but,” Armin wrinkled the bridge of his nose, “Are you sure those are your size?”

“Nope,” Eren laughed, patting his denim-clad thighs, “But our deal only said I had to fit into them, not to buy them. You were right, I'm gonna need the next size up.”

**“Aren't those MY leftovers?”**

The sweet scent of coconut rice greeted Armin as he entered the apartment that evening. Or more precisely, he realised with growing dismay, he could smell _his_ coconut rice. Kicking off his shoes, Armin padded into the lounge, his footsteps masked by whatever Eren was watching on Netflix. His boyfriend was there, slouched back on the couch, a large bowl of rice and meat cradled in the crook of his arm. Armin watched as Eren scooped a few more forkfuls into his mouth before pointedly clearing his throat.

“Shit!” Eren exclaimed, almost dropping the bowl on seeing Armin stood there, “Uhh... I can explain?”

“Aren't those _my_ leftovers?” Armin folded his arms across his chest.

Some of Armin's anger melted away on seeing the sheepish expression on Eren's face. “Yeah. They are. The rice is. I was just _really_ hungry and I had curry but no rice. I was gonna replace it. Promise.”

“That doesn't help me,” Armin heaved a sigh, his shoulders slumping, “What am I supposed to eat now?”

“What if I take you out to eat?” Eren heaved himself up to his feet, “My treat. We can go anywhere you want.”

Armin felt his stern resolve soften, despite his best intentions. “Okay. Alright. I'll let it slide _this_ time.”

“You are way too good to me,” Eren swept back Armin's bangs with one hand, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I was just stupidly hungry. I won't do it again. Promise.”

“Okay,” Armin exhaled softly, “But you still owe me.”

**“Want another slice?”**

“So I got somethin' to ask you,” Eren set down his phone, a strangely serious expression crossing his face, “If you don't wanna do it, it's fine.”

“What is it?” Armin looked away from his table to focus on Eren.

“So I eat a lot and you get a kick out of it, right?”

Armin could feel a burning blush rise on his cheeks. “Yes. When you put it that way.”

It had been an interesting discussion to have with Eren, who had started out perplexed, before quickly coming around to Armin's way of thinking. Eren already ate a lot, and was honestly flattered that Armin got some enjoyment out of it. They had yet to do anything beyond Eren eating until he was just past the point of being a little too full, but Armin was honestly quite content with that. It was something that was still so new to both of them, it was only right to take it slowly.

“Well,” Eren exhaled sharply, “Any chance you wanna do it... one time.. for me?”

Armin gazed at Eren, his mind struggling to comprehend what Eren had just asked. “Me?”

“I'm kinda curious to see what about it you like so much,” Eren rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes down on his discarded phone, “But like I said, it's totally your choice. I won't be upset if you don't want to.”

“You know,” Armin began slowly, “It wouldn't be a bad idea to be on the other side of it. I could see what it's like for you.” His heart had started to race at the thought of eating until he was fit to bust, especially if Eren was there to witness it. The idea of being so... _unproper_ and piggish sent a spike of pleasure through his lower stomach. “Okay. I'm all for it.”

Eren's face lit up, his eyes glowing a gentle teal. “Really? You're okay with it?”

“I am,” Armin nodded, unable to stop the smile from crossing his face, “What... did you have in mind?”

The plain cheesecake was decorated with nothing but a dusting of sugar. It wasn't too large or too deep, and the buttery crust was thick enough to support the filling, but not too thick. Armin was touched as Eren set the dish down in front of him; it was clear that Eren had put a lot of thought into choosing something that Armin would be able to handle. Though the idea of eating the entire thing was just a little daunting, Armin still felt a flutter of excitement at the idea.

“You are still totally amazing for doin' this,” Eren pressed a kiss into Armin's hair, “Just let me know if you want out.”

The first two slices were relatively easy. The cheesecake filling was light and sweet, with just a hint of something tangier and went down very easily. Armin licked at the prongs of the fork to remove the lingering crumbs, on the verge of being comfortably full. The third slice was a little trickier, it felt as if his stomach was expanding with each mouthful of filling and crust. Armin shifted in his chair to get comfortable, the slight bloat of his belly pushing against the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

“That is so cute,” Eren cooed, his large hand resting against the subtle swell, “You're so tiny. You doin' okay?”

“Getting there,” Armin admitted breathlessly, starting on the fourth slice with a trembling hand, “I want to see... what I can do.”

It was getting harder. Armin's stomach felt as heavy and as malleable as a rock, growing fuller and heavier with each swallow. He could feel his belly pushing outwards against the palm of Eren's hand, his breath catching in his throat at the strange sensation. Armin set his fork down after finishing the crust of the fourth slice, leaning back in the chair, trying to ease the pressure on his stuffed stomach.

“For a skinny guy, you can get quite the belly goin' on,” Eren's comment made Armin's heart flutter, “You wanna stop?”

Eren began to move the palm of his hand over Armin's belly, easing the taut skin, coaxing the tense muscles into relaxing. A low groan left Armin's sugar speckled lips before he was even aware of what he was doing. Eren pushed down a little harder, kneading his knuckles against the pale skin, sending a shiver of pleasure throughout Armin's entire body.

“That feels amazing,” Armin sighed contentedly, watching Eren through his eyelashes, “You're so good at this.”

“You got two more slices to go,” Eren patted Armin's stomach affectionately, “Want another slice?”

“If you feed me?” Armin met Eren's gaze with a dazed smile, “Make it both slices.”

**“Jesus, I thought there was an eclipse!”**

The height of summer was upon them, so it was unanimously decided that their Dungeons and Dragons session should take place outside on the deck. Marco and Jean were lucky enough to have a lovely little back garden that soaked up the evening sun in the summer months and had subsequently kitted out their deck with a table and several comfortable chairs. Armin was currently basking in one as they took a break, his eyes closed as the late afternoon sun began to move slowly towards the horizon.

Armin felt the shadow of someone passing in front of him, and apparently, so had Jean, given the indignant splutter coming from his direction.

“Sina, I thought there was an eclipse!” Jean rolled his eyes at Eren, who flipped his middle finger at him in response, “We aren't going to need any sun protection if your fat ass is in the way.”

“Or we could just angle your fat head in the way,” Eren suggested as he plopped back down into his seat next to Armin, “That'll provide plenty of shade.”

“Fat head! Coming from the guy could shelter us all in a rainstorm with his gut.”

“At least I'd be more useful than you. What are you gonna do, sit there and whinny at us?”

“I don't look like a fucking horse you damn pig!”

Armin sighed and sank back further into his seat, trying his best to ignore the insults flying back and forth above him.

**“Is that your stomach making those noises?”**

While he wasn't a fan of playing horror games, Armin was perfectly content to curl up next to Eren and watch him play them. For the most part. _Resident Evil 2_ wasn't as scary as some of the games Eren had played, but there was still the occasional jump scare whenever Mr X appeared, or when a Licker fell into view out of seemingly no-where. Armin had even jumped a few times whenever a zombie lurched unexpectedly onto the screen, much to Eren's amusement.

“This is way scarier than the original,” Armin confessed as he pressed himself into Eren's side, his heart still racing from where Eren had only just managed to evade Mr X once again, “I'm nervous from just watching you.”

Eren chuckled, deftly ducking into a save room before Mr X could try and attack again. “Hey, Seven was scarier.”

The low groaning sound in the background wasn't helping Armin's nerves. It didn't quite sound like the awful cries of the undead, nor did it match the nasty clicking that came from the Lickers. He tensed up on hearing it again, the unnerving sound so prominent that Armin half wondered if it was coming out of the controller. But Eren didn't seem to be bothered by it in the slightest, focusing more intently on sifting through his inventory.

“What is that?” Armin finally asked, unable to take it any more, “That... weird noise. That one,” he added suddenly on hearing it again, “What _is_ that?”

Eren paused for the briefest of moments to listen. He then immediately burst into laughter. “Oh, uhh, that's me. Gettin' kinda hungry, that's all.”

Armin stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. “That's your stomach making those noises?”

Eren's helpless laughter was all the response Armin needed.

**“Is that a new stretch mark?”**

As they led together, basking in the contented bliss that came after making love, Armin took the opportunity to study his boyfriend's naked body in the soft lamplight. Somewhere Eren had shifted from being a little plump into bordering on fat, and Armin couldn't stop admiring his new curves and contours. Even when led flat on his back, Eren's belly rose upwards, a growing mound of fat that gently rose and fell with each breath. Armin ran his hand up Eren's side, silently marvelling at the large expanse of creamy tanned skin.

“Is that a new stretch mark?” Armin followed the silvery mark with the tip of his finger, causing Eren to shiver underneath his touch.

“Maybe. I'm surprised I don't got more of them,” Eren grumbled from the pillow, “Got a couple on my ass if you want to see those.”

“How do you even know that?” Armin sank back down next to Eren, snuggling his way under one of his strong arms.

Eren tangled his fingers into Armin's hair. “Mirrors exist, don't they?”

“I like them,” Armin pressed a kiss to Eren's shoulder, his skin delightfully warm under his lips, “I love you. All of you.”

“Heh,” Eren chuckled, pressing a lazy kiss into Armin's hair, “I love you too.”


End file.
